deadliestbeastsfandomcom-20200215-history
Coyote
The coyote (US: /kaɪˈoʊtiː/ or /ˈkaɪ.oʊt/, UK: /kɔɪˈjoʊteɪ/ or /kɔɪˈjoʊt/;[2] Canis latrans), also known as the American jackal or the prairie wolf, is a species of canine found throughout North and Central America, ranging from Panama in the south, north through Mexico, the United States and Canada. It occurs as far north as Alaska and all but the northernmost portions of Canada.[3] There are currently 19 recognized subspecies, with 16 in Canada, Mexico and the United States, and 3 in Central America.[4] Unlike its cousin the gray wolf, which is Eurasian in origin, evolutionary theory suggests the coyote evolved in North America during the Pleistocene epoch 1.81 million years ago[5] alongside the Dire Wolf.[6] Unlike the wolf, the coyote's range has expanded in the wake of human civilization, and coyotes readily reproduce in metropolitan areas Description The color of the coyote's pelt varies from grayish-brown to yellowish-gray on the upper parts, while the throat and belly tend to have a buff or white color. The forelegs, sides of the head, muzzle and paws are reddish-brown. The back has tawny-colored underfur and long, black-tipped guard hairs that form a black dorsal stripe and a dark cross on the shoulder area. The black-tipped tail has a scent gland located on its dorsal base. Coyotes shed once a year, beginning in May with light hair loss, ending in July after heavy shedding. The ears are proportionately large in relation to the head, while the feet are relatively small in relation to the rest of the body.[3] Certain experts have noted the shape of a domestic dog's brain case is closer to the coyote's in shape than that of a wolf's. Mountain-dwelling coyotes tend to be dark-furred, while desert coyotes tend to be more light brown in color.[4] Coyotes typically grow to 30–34 in (76–86 cm) in length, not counting a tail of 12–16 in (30–41 cm), stand about 23–26 in (58–66 cm) at the shoulder and, on average, weigh from 15–46 lb (6.8–21 kg).[3][12] Northern coyotes are typically larger than southern subspecies, with the largest coyotes on record weighing 74.75 pounds (33.91 kg) and measuring 1.75 m (5.7 ft) in total length.[13][14] The coyote's dental formula is I 3/3, C 1/1, Pm 4/4, M usually 2/2, occasionally 3/3, 3/2, or 2/3 × 2 = 40, 44, or 42[15] Normal spacing between the upper canine teeth is 29–35 millimetres (1.1–1.4 in) and 25–32 millimetres (0.98–1.3 in) between the lower canine teeth.[16] The upper frequency limit of hearing for coyotes is 80 kHz, compared to the 60 kHz of domestic dogs.[17] Compared to wolves, and similar to domestic dogs, coyotes have a higher density of sweat glands on their paw pads. This trait, however, is absent in the large New England coyotes, which are thought to have some wolf ancestry.[18] During pursuit, a coyote may reach speeds up to 43 mph (69 km/h),[19] and can jump a distance of over 13 ft (4 m). Battle against African Wild Dog Four Coyotes approach an African Wild Dog pack of the same number. The two groups bark at each other until one dog begins to pull hard on the skin of one of the coyote's muzzles. A male coyote jumps on the attacking dog and the two wrestle on the ground. The wild dogs move in to kill the coyote but it's pack fends them off. The male coyote growls and claws one of the dogs. The dogs retaliate and two of them bite down on it's hind leg and drag it down. The other canids jump on one of the attackers and tear it to shreds. The dogs bite at the coyotes but miss.One of them bluff charges then takes a coyote down by its muzzle, ripping off some skin. The coyote whimpers and runs away. The male runs after one of the dogs but the other three step in the way and bite its leg. The two others charge and clamp their jaws on the dog's necks. The coyotes shake the dogs around and they go limp. The wild dogs realize they are outnumbered and run off. Winner-Coyotes Experts Opinion-The coyotes worked better in a pack. Category:Animals Category:Mammals Category:Canidae Category:Carnivores Category:Pack animals Category:North American Animals Category:Central American Animals Category:Vertebrates Category:Urban Creatures